Den of Evil
frame|Map of Den of Evil and Caron's Dungeon Den of Evil is a level 40+ field-type Hunting Zone south of the Town of Schuttgart and west of the Pavel Ruins. Lore It was one of the cities of the Orc kingdom, but Fallen Orc Shaman Varangka rules this region now. Varangka is also called the Dark Shaman and was originally a low level priest of the Orc kingdom, but was expelled, because of his communication with evil. After that, Varangka settled in this old Orc city that had been a ruin. He made a contract with the evil spirit of Kasha so that he would possess the magic of darkness. In order to revenge himself on the political punishers who expelled him, he masterminded evil creatures and collaborated with Ragna Orcs who betrayed the Flame Lord. In this area, Ragna Orcs are expanding their power by using evil spirits in league with the Baranka Shamans. Under the leadership of the Dark Shaman Varangka they have begun to summon dark creatures into the area to bolster their ranks for their rebellion. Succubi, spiders, undead corpses, and floating monster eyes have all been added to the orc's numbers. Quests A list of quests taking place in Den of Evil, and Caron's Dungeon. Signs of Revolt (Lvl 40) (Lineage 2 Stratics) Den of Evil The Den of Evil is a somewhat unremarkable hilly expanse of land to the southwest of Schuttgart. Once a prosperous village it is now only home to the Ragna Orc Tribe's camps. The only remnants of that bygone era clearly visible are a massive Beacon Tower and the obelisks lining the way to Caron's Dungeon. Creatures The following creatures can be found in the Den of Evil. *Dark Corpse *Dark Spider *Guardian of the Ghost Town *Ragna Orc *Ragna Orc Archer *Ragna Orc Warrior (A')('S) *Ragna Orc Mage(S') *Ragna Orc Shaman *Ragna Orc Healer *Ragna Orc Sniper *Ragna Orc Commander('A)(S') *Ragna Orc Hero('A)(S') *Ragna Orc Sorceror('S) *Varangka's Succubus *Varangka's Dre Vanul Caron's Dungeon Despite its name, Caron's Dungeon is not much of a dungeon. A large stone figure stands guard over its entrance, and the outstretched wretched hands eminate blue mystical energies that light the passage. Beyond the cave, it opens into a wide singular chamber with a massive hearth, marked with tribal runes. This is the lair of the Dark Shaman Varangka who leads the Ragna Orcs in their rebellious activities. Dwarf miners once created this tunnel through the Iron Curtain mountain range. At that time, many of them, including the Director Maestro Caron, were killed during the explosion work they have done under pressure to finish as soon as possible. After the tunnel was completed, tombstones were made to commemorate the dead and the place itself was named after the late Director. There are rumours that the travelers who pass by this cave saw ghosts of Dwarves. Raid Bosses Raid Boss: Dark Shaman Varangka (53) Raid Fighter: Varangka's Page (52) Raid Fighter: Varangka's Descendant (52) Category:Lore category:World category:Hunting Zones Category:Fields